


Cause I'm Going to Make This Place Your Home

by madhattermax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), They Are Idiots, and they are idiots in love, but they are our idiots, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattermax/pseuds/madhattermax
Summary: A nightingale sings in Berkley Square while Aziraphale and Crowley discuss where their relationship is headed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Cause I'm Going to Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes... another confession. I can't help it.

Crowley and Aziraphale are just finishing their early dinner at the Ritz and moving on to dessert. The nightingale is singing in Berkley Square while the duo talks over champagne and cheesecake.

“Where do we go from here?” Crowley muses, “Can I… can I maybe spend more time with you? At the book shop?” He fusses with his fork.

“My dear, you can _move into_ the bookshop, should your heart desire,” replies Aziraphale earnestly.

“Wait, what?” His fork freezes while he studies the angel’s face trying to understand what exactly is being offered.

“Hmm… It’s been 6000 some years, and I’m not sick of you yet. So, I was thinking, what with us being on our own side now, I have a living space I don’t use. I mean, I know you have an apartment. But it’s so stark and harsh. I thought my place would be more inviting and warmer… well, it would be like being roommates. Only…” Aziraphale trails off. 

“Only?” repeats Crowley.

“Well, I admit I have selfish reasons,” begins the Angel. “I’m selfish and wholly unangelic in this. I mean, you have a functional apartment of your own, after all, and always have. But well, I do enjoy your company, and I’ve spent the last 11 years seeing you daily, and I selfishly don’t want that to change. I find… I find I need you in my life, and the thought of not seeing you every day makes me sad in ways I don’t want to contemplate. So, I’m being selfish, but I’m also serious about you moving in with me if you want.” Aziraphale has stopped eating by this point and is nervously tracing designs in his cheesecake with his fork, trying to avoid eye contact with the demon.

“I’m… I’m not sure having needs makes you selfish,” begins the Crowley.

“Trying to get you to uproot your life so that I have your company, is a touch selfish on my part, my dear,” counters the angel looking up.

“Angel. You are my life,” admits Crowley fumbling with his champagne glass looking for liquid courage.

“Oh,” replies Aziraphale. “So, I’m not alone in that…”

“Not alone in that?” questions Crowley. “But you’ve built yourself a life! Outside of Heaven, I mean. As diligent as you’ve always been in following orders, you’ve still managed to build yourself a shop and an extraordinary collection of books. All I have is a dark, and what did you call it… harsh? Yes, harsh. All I have is a harsh apartment. A few plants, maybe.”

“Books are no more than things, my dear,” replies Aziraphale. “They are a wonderful hobby, but they… they dull in comparison to the effect you have on my existence. They aren’t my life. They are what I fill the empty void with when you’re not around.”

“Are you telling me that reading isn’t one of your greatest delights on this earth, right up there with food?” questions Crowley, still oblivious to what Aziraphale is trying to say.

“Food is always better when you’re around to share it with,” replies Aziraphale, pointedly taking a bite of his cheesecake that is getting warm. “And I could still read in your company. You could engage in your hobbies, while I engage in mine, while we sit in the same room. Many couples do this all the time!”

“C… Couples?” repeats Crowley, realization finally dawning on him.

“Oh, bother. Well. I was working up to that. I figured we’d start as roommates and see how that goes. But, well, yes… couples… I thought eventually… well… it’s been 6000 years, as I said. And I’m rather fond of you…” the angel trails off, not sure exactly how he’s going to go about asking for whatever it is he’s asking for.

“Angel. Are you asking me to be in a not strictly platonic relationship?” asks Crowley trying to mask the hope in his voice, while not entirely being successful.

“Well…” the angel nervously fidgets with his fork, “I was going to build up to that in time. I mean, being openly friends seemed like a logical place to start. However, should you have interest in skipping that step… I…”

“I will take whatever steps you want, Angel. You’re the one who told me I was going too fast,” replies Crowley cautiously.

“Yes, well. That was, what, 50 years ago? And I was scared of what Hell would do to you. Always have been, until now. Now I’m no longer scared. And if you’re interested, I’d be willing to speed things up.”

“Aziraphale. I have a lot of plants. How big is your living space, and do you have a room that gets plenty of sun? Unless I could install grow lights? I could always install grow lights. And what about room for my bed? I do like sleeping. You could always read while I sleep…” Crowley trails off, the hope in his voice turning to excitement.

“We’ll make room for your plants, my love. And you could bring your bed. Though I have thoughts on a different headboard. Wooden, warm, inviting. I mean if I’m going to spend my nights in bed reading… I think something we share, such as a bed, should be softer and more inviting!”

“Finish your cheesecake, Angel,” answers Crowley with delight. “We have a home to build.”


End file.
